


He Likes...

by tessykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Draco likes about sex with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes...

Draco really likes sex with Harry. He likes the way Harry stares at him with a mixture of shock and awe on his face. It's like Draco is Yule and his birthday all rolled up in one, and Harry hadn't been expecting any presents.

He also really likes the look on Harry's face when he goes down on Draco. His eyes narrow, his brow furrows in concentration. Draco recognizes that look, has seen it enough times on the Quidditch pitch: that is Harry's Seeker face. Draco likes being on the receiving end of all that concentrated attention. Not to mention that the feel of Harry's mouth on him drives him crazy.

Draco likes the way Harry loves it when Draco rides him. He likes the way Harry's face goes slack with pleasure. He likes Harry's surprised gasps as Draco clenches around him. He likes the way Harry moans his name and clutches Draco's hips when he comes. He likes the bruises he finds there the next morning.

He likes the way Harry nibbles his earlobes. He likes the way Harry is always gentle, unless Draco doesn't want him to be. He likes that Harry kisses him after it's over. He loves just about everything about sex with Harry.

Who is he kidding? He loves _everything_ about sex with Harry.


End file.
